Sebab Kita Kawan, kan?
by piongpiong
Summary: Zukki suka Adachi dan Adachi pun suka Zukki. Tetapi, kedua-dua orang pun berfikir mereka hanya kawan. Apa akan berlaku apabila seorang 'fangirl' mencium Adachi? Osamu Adachi (Adachin) x Suzuki Hiroki (Zukki) P.S. Fanfic ini adalah dalam Bahasa Melayu, bukan dalam Bahasa Indonesia tapi...yea...


Disclaimer: I don't own this.

A/N: dalam fic ini, Zukki dan Adachi tinggal bersama…dan Adachi suka Zukki dan Zukki suka Adachi ^^

~cerita bermula~

Zukki duduk di atas meja sambil menikmati sandwic telur. Tiba-tiba, Adachi berlari masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kuat sebelum menguncinya.

"Apa berlaku?" tanya Zuuki. "Tak ada apa, jangan risau," senyum Adachi. Zukki mengangguk perlahan dan terus makan sandwicnya. Tiba-tiba, bunyi orang meneriak, berketawa dan mengetuk pintu mereka didengari. Adachi melompat dari tempat duduknya di sofa dan berlari ke bilik tidur mereka. Zukki mengikutnya. Eh, rupa-rupanya Adachi sedang bersembunyi di bawak katil! Zukki berasa sangat keliru…kenapa Adachi berbuat begitu?

"O-chan, kenapa awak macam ini?"

"Tak ada apa…tapi jangan buka pintu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada apa!"

"O-chan…"

"Baiklah…aku memberitahu kamu! Banyak 'fangirl' di luar!"

Barulah Zukki faham. "Oh, rupa-rupanya O-chan lari daripada fangirl…tapi kenapa O-chan tidak cakap begitu apabila Zukki tanya?"

"Maluuuu…!"

Zukki tergelak. "Alahai budak ini…kita kawan kan? Boleh memberitahu aku apa-apa sahaja."

Adachi keluar dari tempat sembunyinya di bawah katil. Mukanya ternampak sedih untuk sesaat sebelum dia tersenyum lebar dan angguk. "Ya! Kita…kawan."

"Cepat, sembunyi. Aku akan menasihati mereka supaya tidak menganggu awak lagi, ya?"

Satu minit lalu…dua…tiga…Adachi bermula menjadi risau. Dia keluar dari bawah katil dan memanggil nama Zukki.

"Zukki! Mana kamu? Zukki!"

Fangirl-fangirl terdengar suara Adachi dan berlari ke arahnya. Adachi meneriak dan berlari lintang-pukang. Zukki mengeleng-geleng kepala. _Alahai budak ni…nak bercakap dengan perempuan-perempuan tu pun tak boleh…_

~.~.~.~.~

Apabila Adachi balik ke tempat tinggal mereka, keseluruhan badannya basah dengan peluh. Terdapat kesan gincu pada pipinya dan Zukki bermula berasa iri hati dan marah terhadap fangirl-fangirl itu.

"Siapa mencium awak?"

"Tak tahu…terlalu ramai untuk kira…aku pun tak dapat cam muka mereka…"

Zukki berasa geram. _Berani fangirl-fangirl itu mencium O-chan! Hanya aku yang berhak untuk menciumnya! _

~.~.~.~.~

Apabila kedua-dua telah mandi dan menukar baju, mereka baring di katil mereka. Adachi merenung dinding. Mukanya sedih. Tiba-tiba, dia bercakap. "Zukki, kita kawan, kan?"

Zukki mengeluh dalam hatinya. _Dia tak tahu ke? Bahawa aku menyukai…tidak. Bahawa aku mencintainya! Aku tahu perasaan cinta aku adalah salah dan tidak mengikut banyak agama tetapi apa boleh aku buat? _

"Zukki? Kamu dengar tak soalan aku?" Zukki mengangguk sahaja. "Kenapa Zukki senyap sangat?"

"Tak ada apa. Pergi tidur."

Adachi berasa keliru. Hatinya sakit. _Aku hanya tanya soalan itu kerana aku ingin tahu…adakah sesiapa yang Zukki suka? Sebab aku suka dia…_

Pada keesokan pagi, mereka bangun dan membersihkan diri tanpa bercakap. Itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang berlaku. Zukki menunjukkan muka merajuk kepada Adachi tetapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin memeluk Adachi dan meminta maaf. _Aduhai…malangnya nasib aku ni…kenapalah aku bergaduh dengan orang yang aku suka?! Baiklah! Aku akan meminta maaf!_

Zukki berdiri dan berjalan untuk berdiri di hadapan Adachi. Adachi berasa sangat keliru. _Kan Zukki tengah merajuk? Peliknya dia ni! _

Pipi Zukki bermula menjadi merah. _Ehh, malu lah aku mahu meminta maaf…susahnya ni! _

"Ano…O-chan…aku…nak m-meminta m-maaf kerana membuat kamu sedih. Aku tidak sengaja…"

"Aku memaafkan kamu!" Adachi tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Zukki.

Zukki pun tersenyum. Mukanya merah seperti tomato. Adachi tergelak apabila ternampak mukanya yang merah dan malu. Zukki memeluknya dengan kuat. "Jangan meninggalkan aku," dibisiknya.

Adachi senyum. "Jangan risau…aku akan tinggal di sisi kamu selama-lamanya."

Zukki mendongak ke arah Adachi dan tiba-tiba, menciumnya.

"Zukki…" bisik Adachi. "Rupa-rupanya kamu juga menyukai aku…aku ingat aku sahaja yang menyukai kamu."

Zukki mengangguk. "Aishiteru, O-chan."

"Aishiteru."

~cerita tamat~

Minta maaaaaffff! Atas melayu aku yang suck sangat hope you liked it tho…please review! :D


End file.
